tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Call A Pilot Episode...
The pilot episode of A Day In The Life Of Olivia. Olivia experiences a crazy day at work, where nothing seems to go right. Episode Summary It's another early morning for Olivia. She wakes up just to find out her alarm for work didn't go off. She already knows it's going to be a bad day, considering she is now half an hour late for work. She rushes to her car and speeds on down to work. Once she arrives, the manager running the floor, Cheryl, wonders why she was so late. Olivia tries to explain herself, but that's when an order for 28 large coffees, 28 hashbrowns, and 28 sausage muffins appears on the screens. Olivia gets all the coffees ready, but managers to spill them all over herself. After cleaning up the spills and treating the burns, Olivia has to run some held orders outside. On her way out, she runs into the maintenance guy, Nate, and spills the entire order. Olivia quickly gets replacements, only to find out the product that she needs, scrambled egg, is completely out. The person in the grill area, Ryan, goes to check for scrambled egg in the back, but they are completely out in the entire store. Olivia goes outside to the customer and the customer just won't have it today. He yells at Olivia basically calling her worthless and that she is terrible at her job. Olivia feels just awful and goes to the back, crying. Olivia spends a good 20 minutes in the break room, crying. That's when one of the crew members, Dani, comes in and wonders what's up. Olivia explains everything to her. Dani hopes that the rest of her day goes well and that she just needs to stay positive. She says a little positivity can go a long way. Olivia thinks she'll give it a shot. When Olivia comes back, she is put in the drive-thru presenting window. She thinks that she is about to get a handful of rude customers. But it was quite the contrary. A nice old lady gives Olivia some candy, saying that she thinks that she is going to need this. Olivia gets a smile on her face. The lady tells her that she is doing a great job and that she is super friendly. From that point on, Olivia has a pretty decent day at work. Olivia goes home with the biggest smile on her face. She may hate her job, but she's glad that the day ended up working out in her favor. Production Information * This is the very first episode of the series * This episode does not use any CGI elements Trivia * The kart stage theme from Sonic Adventure 2 ''is heard when Olivia rushes to work * "Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from ''Sonic Lost World ''is heard when the customer yells at Olivia * "Piper's Theme 2" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Olivia is in the break room * The Happy Meal toys being promoted at the time are for ''Toy Story 4 * The results screen theme from ''Team Sonic Racing ''is heard in the montage when Olivia's day is getting better Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel